


It's Always a Party When She's Not Good

by Plmko



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, brat taming, can be john or joe as john!, possessive but not abusive!!!!!!!!!!!!, sahaljfhjsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plmko/pseuds/Plmko
Summary: daddy deaky helps her plans succeed





	It's Always a Party When She's Not Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapefruitghostie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/gifts).



> this is a gift for the lovely grapefruitghostie bc her rps are amazing!

To be honest, she didn't even really want to go but she said she would so why not make the most of it... right? All of that left her mind when she started to get ready for the night out, remembering the possible outfits she could wear... John would absolutely make sure she won't leave the house. 

She pushed the thoughts aside while she started to get ready, starting with her hair and makeup (she'd showered earlier) and decided that going full-out for her makeup was the best option for what she had planned, so she started doing just that, applying heavy, dark makeup in the hopes of getting John's attention, the sluttier the better she kept reminding herself. When doing her hair she wanted to keep it natural (knowing it'll get messed up anyways) but spruce it up by running a comb through it and a little hairspray to hold the texture.

Once finished with her makeup she moved onto the outfit, the star of the show. She dug through her closet for a solid 20 minutes before piecing together an adequate clubbing outfit, a tight little black bandeau top and a short red coloured skirt with the tallest heels she owned for the finishing touch. Before she left the bedroom she grabbed a clutch to hold her things, so she didn't have to pretend to put them in her bra and started to slowly saunter towards the stairs (as though not to fall and snap her ankle but trying her hardest to look enticing). She, once again, slowly climbed down the stairs and into the living room to get her dom's approval, as she did every time she went out with her friends but stopped just before entering to collect herself.

“I can hear you, sweetheart, ~” John called out, a smile evident in his voice. Her eyes shot up to the doorway expecting to see him there but quickly realising he's sitting on the couch. “Come here and let me see hmm?” 

“So...? What do you think daddy?” She walked over to him and stopped at his feet, smiling like an angel. He crosses one of his legs over the other and looks up at her disapprovingly.

“Well, I'm sure you can guess what I think baby but, you know the rules, don't you? Only daddy gets to see you in somethings, for when we have punishments remember? And, I believe that skirt is one of those things.” John reaches out and grabs her hips pulling her closer while he uncrosses his legs, so she can stand between them comfortably, her knees hitting the couch cushions. “So go change now or daddy will pick what you wear.” He threatens.

“But I want to wear this, daddy!” She sasses back, the brat jumping out of her. She knows he won't just sit and listen to her when she has an attitude like this, but she keeps going regardless. “I really like this skirt! I wanna wear it tonight!” He just sighs while still staring at her.

“I can tell you're doing this on purpose, I'm not stupid, girl” He stands up suddenly, tipping her off centre causing her to stumble back a bit. John reaches out to grab her waist, making sure she won't fall over before spinning her around and pushing her down onto the couch so she's sitting.

“I-I don't know what you mean, sir” She stutters out, trying her best to remain confident and not fall straight into her submissive role. He just chuckles at her before starting to pace in front of where she's sitting in a very calm matter.

“Hmm, I'm sure you don't, huh? Don't play dumb sweetheart, daddy knows you better than that.” She is momentarily shocked at the harshness of his words but catches on.

“Can you jog my memory daddy? Maybe that'll help me?” She crosses her legs and leans forward, putting her elbows on her knees making sure that her breasts were pushed together for emphasis. John stalks closer to her with a predatory look in his eyes and pulls her up to stand by her upper arms, making her more turned on at the thought of him man-handling her further. 

“Skirt off, now.” He growls, “Or I'm doing it for you.” She's too incriminated to stop now.

“But I'm going out daddy. If I took it off I'd only be in a thong~ ” She replies, batting her eyelashes at him. John's once blue-grey eyes now completely black, stare into her soul while he kicks her feet (still in those ridiculously tall heels) apart and bends at his hips to pull her skirt down himself, dragging it quickly down her legs to pool at her feet. John sees the panties she chose to wear and swears to himself that he has finally lost his mind. He stands back up and shoves her top down so it sits at her waist and finally sits down on the couch, as he does John drags her with him pushing her over his lap, adjusting so her ass is in the perfect position to be turned red.

“Why would you be wearing those if you didn't want daddy to keep you home huh?” He sneers sarcastically and tugs her hair waiting for an answer.

“Ugh! Fine, I didn't want to go out so I thought if I dressed like this you'd keep me home!” He grins at her answer, loving that he was right. He hums at her in response and smacks the back of her thigh lightly.

“Thank you for telling me, my love but sadly that only makes this a slightly less harsh punishment.” He chuckles out and caresses her ass cheek waiting for her to start squirming. Luckily for John he didn't have to wait very long because about thirty seconds after he started she tried to grind her clit against his jeans, not successfully but she tried nonetheless. John immediately reacted, just waiting for the right moment, smacking down harshly on her ass twice. He carefully rubbed at the blotchy hand prints he left on her and barely touching her, John moved down to her lower lips, softly rubbing up and down on the tiny amount of fabric, and pressing harder right where she wants him. 

John moves back up to her ass and pops her twice more on each cheek, before roughly dragging her panties down and spreading her legs, gathering her wetness on his fingers.

“You really shouldn't be this wet if you're going out, sweetheart.” He chuckles and pushes his fingers into her pussy, only getting as far as the first knuckle before she whines and tries to grind back against his hand. He shoves his fingers in as far as they'll go and starts to move them back and forth, slowly at first but building up speed quickly. “It's just plain rude to cancel on your friends last minute without giving an excuse, so why don't you call and let them know what's going on hmm?”

“Daddy, ah! No! I'm sorry, I'll behave!” She moans out, suddenly feeling the embarrassment flush through her.

“So, you want daddy to stop so you can still go out? Because I'll happily do so~.” He grins while saying. She gasps and immediately denies Johns words, reaching behind her to grab at his arm pleading him not to stop. He hums approvingly at her actions and moves his fingers even faster in her, curling perfectly.

“Well, what do you want then? Daddy won't know until you tell him, baby.” She groans out feeling his other hand creep down to play teasingly with her clit and whines when he pinches it, waiting for a response.

“Mm daddy, I want you to make me cum!” He removes the hand that had started playing with her clit once again, to smack her ass. Upon hearing her response to his question, John removes both of his hands from her, 'brats don't deserve what they want' he thinks to himself. John moves her off of his lap and onto her knees on the floor in front of him to see her face.

“Aw is princess pouting because she didn't get what she wanted,” He said mockingly while leaning forward so he was almost nose to nose with the girl in front of him. “Well, that's just too bad huh? Why don't you try and convince daddy of how badly you want to be forgiven by sucking him off nice and good?” She immediately shot into action. Her hands shooting forward to undo his jeans and push his shirt up a little for easier access, flawlessly unbuttoning and unzipping, before reaching up slightly higher to grab the waistband to pull his jeans down. She continues her task and starts to palm him through his boxers, looking up at him for approval but quickly looking back down when she sees the look on his face. 

Before she gets to the real fun she decides to keep the brat in her alive a little longer and starts to lick, kiss and suck at him through his underwear, teasing as much as she can. Not long after she started John stops the teasing by grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her face away from his crotch while pulling his cock out with the other hand.

“You know exactly what to do brat. So, do it.” He grits out through clenched teeth, cock unbelievably hard. She gets to work straight away, starting by taking the tip into her mouth and circling her tongue around it before sinking down, with the help of Johns hand in her hair of course.  
She slowly builds up speed as she bobs her head lower and lower eventually reaching the base of his cock but before long he yanks her off himself not wanting to wait any longer to be inside of her.

“Get up or I'm fucking you on the floor” John growls as he stands up, pulling her up by her hair. She clambers up and onto the couch where he was sitting, laying down with her head on the armrest as he climbs quickly on top of her positioning himself at her entrance.

John pushes in, knowing how ready she was for him, guides her legs up onto his shoulders as he sets the pace as hard and rough. The rest of the world fell away from the both of them as the pleasure swam through their minds and bodies, filling the room around them with moans and noises usually reserved for the bedroom (or in this case the living room). She gasps and reaches up to grip his shoulders but is stopped by his hands pinning her to the cushions as he pistons in and out of her faster and faster until she's crying from the overwhelming pleasure. He slows down once he feels her clenching around him, letting go of her hands to reach down and rub her clit again.

“Oh, is my little brat gonna cum? Should I let you hmm?” John groans out staring her in the eyes, testing her to sass back.

“Oh god, please let me cum! I'm sorry I was naughty!” She whines loudly after her reply squeezing around him tighter, he moans and starts fucking her at the pace he started with, on the edge of cumming himself. 

“Fuck, cum sweetheart. Do it while your daddy fills you up with his cum!” She lets his words overcome her and let's go, cumming on him and he cums inside of her, doing as he said and filling her up with warm, thick cum. Both of them letting out the most explicit noises, ones you would hear in a porno, as they come down from cloud nine. John pulls out but keeps her legs pushed up to watch as his cum drips out of her used hole before getting her ready to get cleaned up.

“Are you still going out, love?” He says against her lips, pulling away to wipe her face clean of tears and spit.

“Hmm only if I can wear that skirt” She chuckles out a reply, her eyes half shut from exhaustion. John just smiles and breaths a sigh full of love and adoration while picking her up and carrying her to their shared bedroom to clean up and properly rest.


End file.
